Caught Between Two Worlds
by The-Divine-Vampire
Summary: Life in Beacon Hills is stressful; not only is there school but there is also the supernatural life. A life that I did not know about. A life I did not want. A life I did not ask for. A life I got into by meeting Derek Hale and the Argents.
1. Chapter 1

Caught Between Two Worlds 

I sadly don't own teen wolf. Only my OC Emily Parker.  
This is my first fanfic please tell me what you think! :-) x

Do you ever feel like someone is watching you? That's what I feel just now. I guess going out into the woods at night is a bad idea. I see the moon behind the trees. Deciding that would make a great picture for my folio I got my camera ready and took the photo. Focusing the lens I took the shot. I walked around more and took random pictures here and there.

After a while I came across this burnt house. I took a few shots of the house. I was about to take another one when I heard a snap. Turning around I saw nothing. _Snap_. There it was again.

''Hello? Is anybody there?"

What was I thinking? That they would answer me? Of course they would. _Snap_. That noise happened again. It's probably just a deer or something. Yeah that's it. A deer. I was about to turn around when all of a sudden I see a pair of red eyes. This thing was coming closer fast. I started to run away. The thing was too fast and it tackled me to the ground; my camera went flying to the ground. I started to thrash around trying to get free. The creature was growling and clawing at me. I screamed and screamed and screamed terrified that this was the end of me when suddenly the creature got attacked and it ran away. I saw someone stood above me before I passed out.

-:-

I jerked as I woke up and a pair of hands kept me down. I was shaking and looking all around me. I was in the burned down house.

"It's ok. It's gone."

Huh?

"What was it?" I asked. The guy looked at me before he said, "Just a mountain lion." I tried to sit up and gasped. "AH!" My hand went straight to my stomach. "Oh yeah you'll be in pain for a week or so. I did all I could." the guy said. I looked at my stomach and saw it was stitched up.

"OMG!, OMG!,OMG!" I tried to move and fell to the floor with a thump. I groaned and looked up at the guy who just rolled his eyes at me.

"It's not funny! Well, don't just stand there. Can you please help me up?" His face was blank as he helped me up. I wobbled and fell into him. I was in so much pain. My phone went off from a text from my dad and Stiles wondering where I was. I sighed. "I should go. Thank you for helping me," I told him. He nodded and I realised that I was still leaning on him to keep me steady. "I...er...thanks again" I went red as I slowly walked way still wobbling about.

When I got home my dad was shouting at me. And telling me off about not telling him where I was. After he was done I was grounded. I went to my room and saw Stiles sitting on my bed. "What are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"To see if you are ok you never answered my texts and-" he was cut off when he saw some blood seeping through my t-shirt. "Emily. Your stomach!" I clutched at my stomach and fell to my knees. "OMG! What the hell is that?" Stiles freaks out. Franticly searching for my first aid kit. Stiles found my first aid box and helped me change the gauze. I fell back to lie down as I took deep breaths. "Em what happened to you last night?"

"I was out taking pictures on my camera and I got attacked by a mountain lion. This guy saved me and helped me," I told him. Stiles gave me the look as if to say 'only you.' I sighed.

-:-

Somewhere in the wood the hunters are doing their usual patrol of the woods. Chris Argent found a camera next to a small pool of blood. He started to look at the pictures. The battery went dead all of a sudden. Just before it did he saw a picture of his daughter and this girl he though was Emily, his daughter's friend. And the name on the back confirmed his suspicions.


	2. Chapter 2

Caught Between Two Worlds

Finally lunch time. Only 2 more hours of classes left. I'm sitting next to Allison, Scott and Stiles. They're all having a conversion about the next few games. I was quiet; staring at my food; thinking of the mountain lion. Its glowing red eyes shining in the moon light. Its white sharp teeth. Its bulky body.

"EM!" I was pulled out of my thoughts by Allison.

"My dad said he found your camera yesterday when he was out. You can pick it up when you're at mines for dinner," she told me.

"Oh cool thanks," I smiled slightly.

"Are you ok Emily?" Scott asked me.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine just never slept well last night." I told him. This is true, only because I can't stop thinking about the attack. The bell rang. "Great two hours of maths," Stiles groaned. I laughed as I walked away.

-:-

Once I got home I took a shower and got changed into black leggings and a simple t-shirt. I grabbed my car keys and drove off to Allison's. Once I got there she greeted me with a hug and a smile. When we pulled away Mr. Argent was standing at the door.

"Hi Mr. Argent," I greeted him and gave a small wave. He smiled. "Hello Emily," he said.

"Emily I was wondering if we can talk." I gave a confused look to Allison. She just shrugged her shoulders. Nodding I followed him into the house and into the garage.

What I saw frightened me slightly. Guns: different kinds, different makes and different styles.

"Here's your camera" he said passing it to me.

"Thanks" I smiled slightly.

"So what happened yesterday?" he asked.

"I was taking pictures in the woods." I said.

He looked at me. "No I meant after that. What happened to your stomach?" I was shocked how did he know I got hurt?

"I was att...attacked by a mountain lion," I said.

"Emily I'm going to tell you something." He looked at me and took a step forward.

"I charged your camera. Look at your camera; look at the pictures. Look at them!" he told me. I nodded and looked at them. There it was; the thing that attacked me. Its blood red eyes, white sharp teeth with a tint of red on them. It's big body. I gasped and dropped my camera. I took a few steps back. "Th...that was no mountain lion was it?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No it wasn't. It was a wolf!" he told me. I laughed at him. Does he know how stupid he sounds right now! "There's no wolfs in California," I reminded him.

"You're right but there are werewolves," Mr. Argent says seriously.

"What?" I asked.

"You were attacked by a werewolf, an alpha, to be exact."

I shook my head. "Yeah right sure I was," I laughed. "Emily!" he said sternly. I took a few steps forward so he was in right in front of me. He placed his hands on my shoulders. I sighed.

"Look, Emily, I need your help with this. You have now seen what they can do. What they could do," he pauses. "The wolf could have killed you! Could have bit you! It could have put you in hospital. He could of left you seriously injured." Looking down with tears in my eyes I bit my lip.

"Please Emily I'm one man down." He pleaded, "You can help make Beacon Hills a better, safer place for everyone". I wiped my eyes and looked up.

"Why me? You can get anyone else. Anyone who can handle themselves! I can't even fight," I stated.

"You can! You can handle this. Allison says you are a fast learner! And you never give up!" He told me. I cried.

"Emily?" He asked. I wipe my eyes.

"This is not me. This is not me!" I yelled kicking the garage wall.

"Emily!" he said grabbing my shoulders and shaking me. I yelled.

"Snap out of it." He stopped shaking me. I wiped my eyes. "Sorry." I said.

He sighed, "Emily please help. You can do this. I saw your grades at school. Your gym grade is really good. You can do this! I know you can."

I sighed. "Can I think about it?" I asked.

He nodded. "Of course you can!"

"DINNER!" We both heard Ms. Argent call for us.

-:-

After an extremely awkward dinner of small talk and long silences Mr. Argent pulled me aside. "Have you decided yet?" He asked. I nodded. "Yeah I'll help you." I smiled slightly. 

"Great thanks Emily." He smiled. "I'll help you, I'll train you and we will start tomorrow!" he said. "You will need to learn how to fight. I'll pay for your lessons."

"Great I've always wanted to learn kickboxing!" I grinned. He just laughed.

Before I said my goodbyes I asked if Allison knows about this; about what he does; about what he's making me do. He said she does not and he would like to keep it that way 'til she's 18. He thinks she won't handle it well.

-:-

Once I got home and changed into my pajamas I made myself a cup of tea to calm my nerves. Once I drank it I went to bed. I can't seem to sleep. I can't stop thinking about these last few days especially today. I was thinking what's going to happen now? Did I make the right decision? Did I just make a mistake? Is it too late to change my mind? Suddenly my mind started thinking about the guy who saved me. Does he know about werewolves? About everything that happens?

I need to find him and thank him for saving my life.

"What is his name" I asked myself out loud. "Did he say?" After a few hours I finally fell asleep. I had nightmares about myself, turned into a werewolf, killing my friend, my family, everyone. Everything was all bloody. Blood was splattered everywhere. And people were chasing me to kill me, even Mr. Argent was.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hello?" I called into the dark burned down house, "Is anyone here?" I walked into the middle of the landing.

"Why are you here?" the guy asked as he appeared behind me. I jumped.

"God you scared me!" I placed by hand on my heart. He just looked at me, blankly.

"Oh yeah I want to say thank you! You know for saving my life and all." I told him.

"Is there anything I could do in return?"

"No!" He told me.

"I err...I got you...umm...well its nothing really." I looked down and pulled out a book out from my shoulder bag. He looked at me then to the book in my hand. I handed him the book. He just looked at it.

"I'm wondering what is your name, you never told me," I asked.

"My name is Emily Parker." I gave a small wave.

"Derek, Derek Hale!" I walked over to him so I was in front of him.

"Well thank you Derek Hale for saving my life. I hope I can pay you back." I patted his back before I left.

"Did she just...?" He looked confused.

-:-

I went flying into the opposite wall. I groaned.

"Come on Parker you signed up for this! Show me you can do this".

"Well can I at least rest? We've been training for hours." I finally got up. I ran and tackled the trainer. He fell back, as I stood my ground getting into my fighting stance.

"Now that's more like it!" He smirked and stood up. He ran and threw a punch at me which I dodged. I span around and kicked him in the stomach. He fell back with a thump. I smirked.

"Well done Parker. That's us for the day."

I walked over to the side grabbed my sports bag before walking out after saying bye.

-:-

I'm doing push ups and pull ups in my room when suddenly someone jumped into my room. I screamed and Stiles screamed like a girl.

"Stiles! What are you doing?" My heart was beating fast.

"I need to tell you to stay away from Derek Hale!" Huh?

"He's not good for you and..." He got distracted at looking at my stomach.

"Stiles!" I yelled as I covered up my upper half.

"That's scar is awesome!" he said. I rolled my eyes. "You don't normally wear a sports bra thing...A cropped t-shirt...that's like that...?" Stiles rambled on.

"Want to stay for dinner?" I asked

"Yeah," Stiles agreed. "Thanks!"

-:-

The next day I spent with Mr Argent learning all about wolves, guns, arrows and bows. Let me tell you it's not easy learning all about this. Every so often he gave me a quiz to see if I had learned anything.

Later that week I met Kate.

"So you're Emily?" Kate asked.

"So you're Kate?" I mimicked. She smiles.

"I like her. So, Chris, where did you find her?" she asked he brother.

He told her, "She's Allison's friend. I found out that she was attacked by a wolf and I got her to join us. She's one of us now." Kate walks over to me and circles me life a wolf circles its prey. I gaze at her while she inspects me closely.

She smiles and hugs me. I just stood there and eventually hug her back.

"Nice to meet you," she says as we pull away from the hug. "Listen I will see what you've got later. I'm going shopping with Allison." She told me and walks away. I gave Mr Argent a confused look when she was gone.

"What? We need more help she's been here for a month now. And you're almost ready to go out hunting that's why I called you over to meet her."

"So was that it?" I asked. He nodded.

"You should be going hunting with Kate soon." He told me.

"Why?"

"There's a lot you can learn from her." I nodded. Mr Argent gave me a book and told me to read it. I groaned. Great, more homework. He shook his head.

"That book will help you!" He told me sternly

"Sorry" I said and walk away.

A month passed. He took me to the basement and showed me just another werewolf.

"Don't worry it's no one you know."

"No one I know?" I repeated. Mr Argent just looked at me.

"Look." He showed me all the things that wolf had done. All the pictures were gruesome. Blood and guts splattered the ground surrounding the torn victims.

"Now we know what he's done. Kill him!"

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Here," Kate handed me the knife when she joins us.

"Kate, not yet!" Mr Argent says.

"Just kill him" she says. She put me in front of the tied up wolf. I raised the knife. I looked at the wolf. He looked just as scared as I am. Well maybe he's worse. He was a monster but I couldn't kill someone. I backed up.

"I can't! I can't do this!"

"Fine I'll do it!" Kate took my knife and walked up to the werewolf and in one smooth motion she slit its throat open. Blood splattered on her clothes. I screamed covering my mouth in horror. She smiled as she turns around, "And that's how to kill a werewolf."

"He probably did not know what he was doing!" I cried, "How can you just kill him!"

I sobbed, "He could of had a family" I fell to my knees in front of the dead wolf. I tried to compose myself.

"Emily," Mr Argent says. "Sorry" The next thing that happened was a blur. He hit me in the back of my head. I blacked out.

-:-

I woke up tied to a chair in a dark abandoned room. I was panicking. Mr Argent stood in front of me.

"What are you doing to me? What the hell!" Mr Argent kneeled in front of me.

"All of the hunters do this test. To see what you can do when you have nothing at all. So try and escape!" He walked away.

"Wait Mr Argent!" I called after him. I just screamed and then sighed. This is going to be a long night. I want my bed.

-:-

After what seemed like hours of struggling I finally got free. I ran up the stairs and saw I was in Derek's house. What the..? Why here? I ran out of the house and saw one of the other hunters by his car.

"Not bad Emily. An hour and a half." He smiled, "You beat me!" I smiled while rubbing my wrists.

"Can I please go?" I asked.

"Yeah sure I can take you back home" I ran my hand through my hair. "It's ok I'd like to walk home."  
He nodded as I slowly walked off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I decided to visit Derek. I'm not listening to what Scott and Stiles say about him. If it's true what they say why are they always with him?

"Derek?" I called out as I entered his house. Suddenly I was kicked in the back and fell flat on my face.

"Someone never told me they are learning how to fight," he said. I laughed.

"Well let's see what you have learned," he smirked and got into his fighting stance.

I flipped myself onto my feet. Surprisingly he looked impressed. We started fighting. I took the first move. I throw a punch at him but he easily catches my wrist. My eyes widen as I saw what he did. He bent my wrist back slightly and kicked my legs out from beneath me. I fell like a ton of bricks.

I bit my lip so as to not screech at the pain I felt. I swung my leg under Derek making him fall backwards just like I did.

"Ha-ha!" I laughed as he sat up. He got up and helped me up too. He took his t-shirt off to help make his moves flow from one to another.

I kicked and punched him. He just stood there like it was nothing. I huffed. He went to take a drink and I jumped on his back and covered his eyes. He flipped me over his back and instead of letting me drop to the floor he held me in his arms. And smiled.

"Round two?" I asked. He laughed.

"Yeah round two" He agreed. Derek put me down on the ground.

He started this time. He kicked me. I caught his leg and pulled it towards me so he fell back. He kicked his leg that I still had hold of and I hit the wall. We both got up. He threw a punch at me and I avoided it. I punched and kicked Derek. He stumbled back slightly. I ran up as I saw Derek fell to his knees. I saw him close his eyes concentrating on something. He stood up.

"Derek, are you ok? What's wrong?" I panicked. I hadn't meant to hurt him.

"I'm fine" Derek told me. "Ready?"

I nodded. He kicked me. I span around to his back to dodge the kick. I kicked him back. Derek turned to face me.

Derek swung his fist at me and he hit my face causing me to turn as I fell.

"Emily!" Derek shouted panicking. He lifted me up and placed me on the couch. He ran to a freezer and after returning placed an ice pack on my cheek. I winced. It was stinging my cheek.

"That's going to bruise," Derek told me. He closed his eyes again. Like he's blaming himself. I asked for this. I needed to know how to fight. I lifted one hand and patted his back. He looked at me. Oh my god, is he angry? He held my hand and the pain I felt went away. It was strange. I looked over at him.

"It's ok, Derek, it's my fault," I told him. I sat up. "Let's start again!" I said cheerfully.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah." He helped me up and I held onto him as we got ready.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah why not," I smiled weakly.

We continued to fight for a few hours but Derek had to stop all of a sudden. I got a good look at his tattoo. It was pretty cool.

He span around grabbing my stuff and threw them at me. Huh? My jacket hit my face.

"Ouch." Derek looked angrily at me. He put a finger to his lips telling me to hush. Derek stood still like he could hear something outside. He couldn't, could he? I can't hear anything. Suddenly he was starting to push me out of his back door.

"Wait Derek. What's going on? Tell me? No wait!" I pleaded. He pushed me more.

"Go. Leave now! Emily, run, don't stop running 'til you're away from the woods. Go!" Derek shouted at me and gave me one final push to run out of his house. I did what he told me to do. I ran and never stopped till I got out of the dark woods. As soon as I saw a bench outside I collapsed onto it to get my breath back.

-:-

Tonight is parent teacher night which I'm dreading. My grades have slipped since I started training. But it's not the end of the world. My father and I took off in his car.

I saw Scott's mum, Melissa I think, looking worried. I've not seen Scott in a while. I sighed as my dad and I walked into my first class.

Well it's not that bad. All I got was 'she's nice and hard-working but her grades are slipping slightly. She can't seem to stop laughing at what Mr. McCall and Mr. Stilinski misbehaviours in class.' I guess my dad was ok with it.

"Em," my dad stopped walking, "You need to study more." I looked down.

"Look it's great that you found something that you love to do! But you have to keep on top of your school work as well. I know what it's like." I looked up. "But please sweetheart keep on top of your school work." He kissed my cheek as we headed back to the car when something happened.

Everyone started running around. All that was heard was a '_Bang_!' People pushed into me. I fell on the ground. People just walked on me to get away. My dad ran to me panicking and helped me up.

"Ouch."

My dad put my arm around his neck and took me back to the car. "Are you ok sweetie?'"

I nodded. "I'm fine," I told him, trying not to cry. Who knew being stood on hurt so bloody much.

I looked out and saw Mr. Argent calming everyone done as he was the cause of the '_bang_'. It became obvious now that it had been a gunshot.

A/N: Please comment on what you think of it so far. Whether it's good or bad. Even if you have ideas about what should happen next. :-) xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N - A big thanks to randomness6 for being my Beta and checking my story. You should have a read of her fanfics. They are really good. Once more thank you randomness6! :-) xxx

*Story*

Nothing really happened at school today. I asked Mr. Argent for the night so I can focus on my school work but he told me to do some exercises which I was doing when I heard a knock on my window. I looked over and saw a bloody Derek Hale.

I ran over to the window and opened it. He fell forward and I caught him as he fell.

"Derek!" I gasped as I helped him in and onto my bed.

"What happened?" I was panicking. He was pale and had blood all over himself. I ran over to my bathroom and got the first aid box.

"Derek! Derek!" I screeched. He groaned to show he was still alive at least. I took off his leather jacket and his t-shirt. If I had ever imagined stripping Derek Hale it certainly wasn't like this in my mind. Big scratches covered his chest and small holes littered his stomach.

"Oh my god! What the hell happened?"

I did the basic first aid. It was all I could do. I should have called the hospital but I didn't. Why didn't I? I should of! What if he died and it was my fault.

I put the covers over him to make him comfy. I saw that I had got a text from Scott asking to meet him at the school. I can't leave Derek alone right now, not when he's like this. So I send him a quick text back.

'Hey sorry I can't meet you the night. Something happened and I can't go. X'

I got a damp cloth and cleaned all the blood on his face and upper body. Derek stirred so I left him alone. I could finish later.

I fell asleep on my chair. A few hours later, Derek awoke groaning as he sat up. I woke up and went over to him.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" I asked concerned.

"I'm healing and I'm fine apart of the agonizing pain," he said gritting his teeth. I sighed then I dug though my first aid box. I found more big plasters and some bandages.

"Sit back slightly please." He sighed and did what I told him to do.

I took off the blood covered plasters and bandages. I noticed that the once big cuts were smaller than they were before. I guess it was just the shock of what happened to him I must have imagined they were bigger. I used some antiseptic cream to clean the wound more. He flinched as I used the cream.

"It's ok. That's that." I put the big plasters on him and covered it with bandages. I got up and had him drink some water.

"Thanks," he said. Our hands touched and we looked at each other. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks as I blushed. I moved my hand and his to his glass of water. He took a drink. I sat next to him.

"So...are you going to tell me what happen?" I asked curiously.

"It's better that I don't tell you, Em!" he said.

"Wait? Did you just call me Em?" I asked going red slightly. I looked down so he would not notice.

"Yeah what's wrong with that?" Derek asked.

"Oh, err, nothing. I just thought I heard you wrong." I bit my lip. I was about to stand up when Derek took my hand. My heart sped up slightly.

"Thanks for helping me Em. I'll tell you what happened. I just can't tell you now." he said. I nodded.

"I'll get you a clean t-shirt," I told him. I found one of my dad's clean black t-shirts and handed it to Derek. "It should fit."

I turned my back as he got changed.

"Well?" I asked as I slowly turned around.

"Yeah that works" I smiled. He laughed at me. I picked up his leather jacket. Walking over to him I handed it to him.

"Thanks" he said.

"It's ok." I breathe out.

"You can keep it." He hands me his leather jacket back. I took it with a smile.

I realised that Derek and I were really close to each other. I could smell his minty breath. We were both slowly leaning in. I closed my eyes and we kissed. It felt right even though it did not last long.

"Got to go Em." He quickly kissed me again and he jumped out my window just as my father opened the door.

I was slightly dazed and I could not stop smiling.

"Everything ok sweetie?" my dad asked.

"Yeah everything is great!" I could not stop smiling. My cheeks hurt a little. My dad looked at me oddly with on eyebrow raised. He left and I got changed to go to bed but not before I hung Derek's jacket up in my cupboard. I climbed into bed falling into a dream about Derek.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Scott what's up with you today?" I asked as it's now lunch. He's just staring at Allison.

"Scott I'm sorry for your break up with Allison" I rubbed his back. He just looked at me.

"He's slightly ill Em. He's ok," Stiles told me.

I smiled, "I hope you get better." I hugged him then Stiles as I walked off to my locker to put my text books away. I took out the leather jacket Derek gave me and put it on then locked my locker. Smiling to myself, I walked off.

I walked into the lunch hall and see Allison with Lydia and Jackson. She needs cheering up after what happened with her and Scott. I walked over to her.

"Hey Allison," I smiled.

"Hey Emily," She whispered obviously still hurting.

"Come on. We're going shopping after school: you, me and Lydia."

"Cool I need a new outfit for my date," Lydia grinned. I walked away just as Jackson was flirting with Allison. He's creepy at times. I sat with Scott and Stiles for the rest of lunch.

As the bell rang for the last two classes everyone left. Stiles ran after Lydia. Scott walked away. As I passed coach's office, Scott pulled me in. I was ready to hit whoever it was but stopped when I saw who it was.

"Scott what's wrong? You don't look well," I asked concerned. His face was pale and glistening with perspiration. Putting my hand on his forehead I checked for a fever.

"You're burning," I said as I took my hand away. He just looked at me. "I saw it," he said.

"Saw it?" I repeated.

"How you look at me," he told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused taking a step back. He was acting much stranger than normal.

"You think I'm weird don't you! No..." He paused. "Actually the way you look at me...it's like you like me."

"I don't like you," I said.

"Yeah sure," he slurred walking closer. He smiled as he was only inches away from me. "It's ok Emily I think you're cute." He leans down and kisses me softly.

He puts his hands on my hips about to kiss me again when he stops, "You! You smell like him!"

I tried to walk away. He pushed me against the wall.

"Scott what are you doing!" I yelled scared of what he will do, "Let go of me!"

He looks angry.

"You smell like Derek Hale!" He shouts. I flinched. It sounded bizarrely like a growl.

"Scott let go of me," I pleaded. I did the only thing I could think of. I grabbed his arm and flipped him over. As I sped away he called after me, "Emily I'm sorry." I went to class.

-:-

I was about to head out to pick up Allison when I got a text.

'Hey Em. Sorry to cancel going out shopping. I'm spending the night with Kate. X'

I sighed as I replied. 'Its ok Allison. Have fun with Kate. See you at School. X'

I groaned. Now what? Dad's off to work and well I never see my mum. And I'm staying away from Scott. Allison is out with Kate. Stiles? No he'll be with Scott. I'll go see if Derek is better. It's a full moon tonight. I better be careful. I put a knife in my boot so it's hidden away. I walked off to find Derek.

-:-

"So you came to check up on me then? Or do you want more," he joked. I laughed and replied, "To see if you're better from last night."

"Yeah I'm fine." Derek kissed my forehead. He tried to make me leave. I heard something. I froze as I saw something ...a werewolf!

I heard a growl behind me and span around to see Derek. Only Derek was not Derek.

I screamed, "Oh my god!" I pulled out my knife as the other wolf went after me. It kicked my hand and my knife went flying. I struggled under its weight. It growled in my face. It's rancid breath assaulted my nose.

"AHHH! What the hell!"

Derek pulled the other wolf off me. I dived to get my knife as Derek hit the opposite side of the room. The wolf charged at me as I remembered my training. I was ready to fight.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The werewolf charged at me. Kicking out, I felt it stumble back slightly. Growling louder than before it bared its teeth at me.

"Come and get me!" I shouted. It ran at me. It threw a punch at me and I hit the wall. Blood dripping from my nose I went after it again. I kicked and punched it but the wolf dodged it effortlessly. I was getting irritated.

Derek got up. His eyes were blue whereas the one I was fighting had yellow or gold. I never saw blue eyes on a werewolf before. They are beautiful. The wolf was about to go after Derek again when I managed to use my knife and slashed its arm. It howled in pain and some blood splattered onto my hand and knife. It turned around to face me. It was about to punch me but I ducked under his arm and spinning around him I kicked his back. He hit the wall. I pushed him against it, my knife against his throat. It looked scared.

"Emily. No!" Derek shouted.

"Shut up Derek!" I looked back at him. He was back to normal. I made a huge mistake by looking at him. The beta took his chance and slashed my arm and cheek then he pushed me to the floor. He was on top of me. The wolf leant in about to rip my face off. I closed my eyes tightly waiting to be ripped to shreds. I waited. Nothing. I looked up. The werewolf looked sad. It slowly turned back to himself.

"S...Scott?" I asked. He looked scared and slowly nodded.

"Emily?" Scott asked. I nodded too. Derek walked over as Scott got off of me.

"Need help?" Derek asked. I glare at him as I got up.

"Em-" Scott started.

"DON'T!" I shouted and put my hand up in his face so he would stop talking.

"I don't know you." I was hurt and scared of the unknown; scared of what they could do.

"You tried to kill me Scott!" I said.

"Emily I would never hurt you. You know that!"

"You just did." I showed him my arm which was cut by his claws.

"Oh god I'm sorry!" He held my hand and I pulled it back. "Please don't," I said taking a few steps back, "You're dangerous!" As I walked backwards I hit something. I turned around and saw Derek.

He held my cheek that was cut looking worried.

"You're one of them?" I asked. He nodded. I questioned, "How? Is that why you healed quickly the other day? The cuts were smaller when I went to bandage them but I could have sworn they were worse; bad enough that they could have killed a normal person."

"Unlike Scott I'm a born werewolf. My family were werewolves. Not all of them. Most of them were normal," he told me rubbing my good cheek with his thumb. Tear in my eyes I looked down.

"I'm sorry," Scott said. I shook my head. Scott stood next to me.

"You almost killed me! And what was with you today at School?" I asked. Scott looked down, "It's the full moon. I can't...I can't control myself yet. I saw you here and lost it."

He said. "Why are you here?"

"Seeing if Derek is better," I say.

"What are you?" he looked up and asked me.

"What?" I asked, "I'm human."

Derek let his hand dropped.

"How can you fight like that?" Scott asked.

"She's a hunter!" Derek told him.

"How...how do you know that?" I asked looking up at him.

"You're different from the first time I saw you: the first time I saved you. And you know first aid."

I looked at them both. Scott is getting angry. He was trying to stop from shifting. Scott shouted, "I could have killed you? You could have killed us! You're one of them!"

I jump back.

"Only 'cause one of your kind nearly killed me!" I defended myself.

"How long?" Scott asked.

"Not long. I've never killed one. I can't seem to. I can only hurt them. Because unlike the other hunters I know you are human. I know you are not a shell. I stick to the code. I don't just kill. I can't kill." I said wiping my teary eyes. Scott asked again, "How long?"

"A few months!"

"Round about the time when you got bitten," Derek told Scott.

"How long have you knew about Emily?" Scott asked Derek.

"Since she was tied up in the basement in my house. Training."

"You knew about her and you never said?" Scott asks Derek.

"Yeah so" was his reply.

"She's my friend and she's trained to kill us!"

"SCOTT!" I shouted, "I can't and I won't kill you!" I looked and saw his claws were out. I gripped my knife tighter in my hand.

"You see what she's doing!" Scott said.

"I have a name!" I told him.

"Just go away Emily!"

"Fine I will! But next time tell me your freaking problems and maybe I won't be shown how to kill you!" I said angrily. We were face to face. Derek pulled Scott back.

"Go away Emily," he says again.

"I never want to see you again!" I yelled running out.

I'm still slightly scared of them but I've known Scott for years. What could he do if he loses it? I need to see Stiles. He can cheer me up. I ran off when suddenly we feet disappeared from beneath me and I was left hanging from a tree.

Panicking I called out, "Help!"

Kate walks over.

"Told you I'll be testing you," she laughed, "With what Chris says about you I did not think you would fall for that." I got my knife out and cut the rope letting myself free. I tackled her.

"I'm better than you think," I told her.

"Seems so!" Kate said. I helped her up. She pulled me down so I was on the floor. I jumped to my feet getting ready to fight. We fought. She kicked me and I fell. I kicked her knee and she fell. I grabbed her t-shirt lifting her up to shove her against a tree. Mr. Argent walks over.

"Told you she's good."

"It's a knife she used go get out of the trap" she said.

"So" he said.

"I'll see you later," I yelled over my shoulder as I was walking away.

"Hey, Emily, read about tracking wolfs," Chris yelled. Great homework again. As soon as I got home I did my homework: my unofficial homework that is.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

By the time I had got home, I had decided to go and see Stiles the next day. Hopefully he will make me feel better. I can tell him because I know him and Scott talk about everything. So Stiles must know Scott's a werewolf.

-:-

It's the afternoon by the time I left home. I knocked on Stiles door. His dad answered.

"Hey Sheriff. Is Stiles home?" I asked.

"Yeah he's in his room just go on up," he replied. I walked in and up the stairs.

"Stiles!" I knocked on the door.

"It's open" He called. I walked in.

"TA-DA!" Stile shouted. I looked around. There was a blanket on the floor with junk food next to it in case we got hungry.

I smiled while he grinned. I ran over and hugged him trying not to cry. He held me tightly.

"Stiles, my life is a mess!" I cried. He shushed me. I tried calming me down. Still holding me and rubbing my back he cooed, "It's ok."

"It will get better. You don't need to hunt. Scott is still the same person. It's just he's a wolf," he said rubbing my back for comfort. I cried, "He's different. He's tried to kill me twice. I know I've tried to kill but I could not do it. I know they are people. Wolves are human. Why don't they get that? I don't want to kill. I can't kill cause I will think of Scott and Derek!"

Sobbing I continued, "I'm always training and I'm getting fed up with it. I want to stop this!" Stiles sat on his bed and pulled me down to sit with him. Pulling me closer he holds me as I cry.

"It's ok. We can fix this. You will be you again." He wipes my tears away as he says, "Now where is that smile that I know you have. Come on, let it show. It's ok. Everything will get better."

I looked down. Stiles sighed and ended up tickling me. I laughed.

"St...Stiles...sto...stop..." I laughed kicking my legs.

"Not until you smile!" he says still tickling me.

"No..stop," I begged.

"Say I'm the best! Say you love me!"

I can't stop laughing.

"Stiles...you're the best...I..." I giggled, "I love you!"

He stopped tickling me. My sides were sore from all the laughing. Typical of Stiles to tickle me to make me smile. Finally I smile.

"Ah there it is!" he shouted.

"Can we watch some movies?" I asked.

"Yeah sure. You can pick," he told me.

"Yay!" I got up and looked at his movies. I ended up picking 'The Avengers.' Stiles laughs. "You and marvel," He says.

I put it on and sat down on the blanket. He sat down next to me putting the popcorn between us.

After the 'Avengers' we watch all my favourite films deep into the night: 'Batman and Robin', and finally 'Grease'. I ended up singing along with Sandy's parts while Stiles sang Danny's part. We were falling around laughing. My stomach rumbled.

"Someone is hungry," he stated. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll call for a pizza."

"Yay!" I shouted. He laughed as he went to order it.

While waiting for the pizza he chased me around his house. I hid.

"Em where are you?" he called. He walked past and I ran and jumped on his back.

"Here I am!" I laughed. He span around. I giggled. The bell rang.

"Oh pizza!" Stiles said happily. I jumped off his back as he went to pay for it. We went back to his room to eat it and watched another movie.

Half way through the next movie we sat on his bed as sitting on the floor was sore. We were watching 'The Mummy'. At the part the Mummy was resurrected Stiles shouted giving me a fright causing me to spill my water all over the floor. He was laughing. I ended up laughing too. Half way through the movie I fell to sleep. He was holding me as I slept. He went to sleep after the movie ended.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The sun was shining through the window of Stiles' room. I stirred and woke up, and saw Stiles was still sleeping. He looks peaceful. He's rubbing his face in his sleep.

Aw he's cute.

I tried to get out of his arms but Stiles has a tight grip on me.

"Mmm more sleep please!" he begged.

"Time to get up. I'll make pancakes."

"Pancakes!" He sat up. "No trick?" Stiles asked.

"No tricks!" I answered truly.

"Hmmm ok" He lets me go and I head down to the kitchen and make pancakes.

"Stiles, pancakes are ready!" I called. I was finishing up when I burned my finger. I hurried to put it under running water. Stiles ran down to get his food. My finger was better so I made tea for us and joined him for breakfast. A few minutes later the Sheriff joined us for breakfast.

"How's work, Dad?" Stiles asked with his mouth full of food. The Sheriff looked at him disgusted.

"It's fine. We are looking for Derek Hale since you said he was the one responsible for you all being trapped in the school," he told us. Is he allowed to tell us all of this? After breakfast we went back to his room. We were researching about usual things to do with the supernatural.

"Stiles." The sheriff called. Stiles span around on his chair.

"Yo Da...derek?"

I turned around. Derek looked angry as he put his finger to his lips to show Stiles to stop talking. He points to the door. Stiles got the message and ran to the door. Stiles and the Sheriff were talking.

Once Stiles walked back into his room Derek shoved him into the door by grabbing a hold of his T-shirt.

"If you say one word?" he scowled.

"What? Like' Hey dad Derek Hale is in my room bring your gun!'" he replied sassily. "If I'm harbouring a fugitive in my house then it's my rules." Stiles patted his shoulder. He looks angry. Derek fixes Stiles' t-shirt and Stiles does the same as Derek threatens him slightly.

"Oh my god!" Stiles says as he sat back down. Derek sees me.

"Emily!" He smiles. I look away.

"Well looks like you're busy. I'll see you later Stiles. Thanks for last night, you're the best!" I told him with a smile. He got up and I pulled him into a hug. He hugs back and I walk out not looking at Derek.

I walk out of Stiles room and Derek stops me in the hall.

"Are you ok Em?" he asked looking concerned. I sighed, "I'm ok, thanks."

I look down. Derek put his finger under my chin and lifted my head up. I'm looking at him.

"Your cheek looks better," he said tracing the cut on my cheek using his finger. I winced. "Oh sorry," he says.

"It's fine," I told him. He looks into my eyes. He smiles and leans in. I let him: I don't know why. He kisses me softly, as if not to scare me off. I kiss him back. I quickly pull away.

"Sorry," he says again.

"Please leave me alone." I begged. "Are you trying to make me feel bad?" He looks at me as I walk away wiping my eyes.

I'm so confused right now.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: A big thanks to aliciasellers75 for commenting on my story. It means a lot. :-) xxx

Today is the winter formal, and as always I don't have a date. But it's fine. I went dress shopping with Allison and Lydia. The amount of shops Lydia went to is unreal. She ended up buying the first dress she saw. I got a knee length. It was strapless with a design on it which was sequenced and it's sort of puffed out as it has an under skirt. It's dark blue/black.

We got shoes, a purse, make up and jewellery to match. After all the shopping, we had dinner at a small restaurant and after that we went home as the dance was tomorrow.

-:-

I did my hair and make-up. I just curled my hair and put simple make up on: nothing too extreme. I got into my dress, added my jewellery, and put my heels on. Seeing Derek's jacket I decided to put it on and grabbed my purse, put it on my shoulder and headed down the stairs.

My dad saw me.

"Don't you look beautiful! My baby girl is all grown up," my dad cried out.

"Don't cry dad," I said.

"I'm not; I'm just happy to see you as a young woman!" He hugged me and took a few pictures. He got Stiles and Lydia to come over and we all got pictures together. Lydia was loving it. Soon Allison and Jackson appeared and my dad took more pictures. We all left to go to the dance.

"Em!" I heard someone call my name, "Emily!"

I turned around to be face to face with Scott.

"Hi," he says. I replied, "Hey".

"I'm so sorry about last week. I never meant to hurt you." He told me.

"Scott," I sighed.

"No I am really sorry Emily. I never wanted this. I never wanted to hurt you. I now know that you won't kill wolves. You were only defending yourself. I know that now and I'm sorry for hurting you," he said.

I just hugged him and he hugged back.

"I missed you Scott," I truthfully told him.

"I missed you too," he tells me. I pull away. "Hey your cheek is better," he points out.

"Yeah about time," I laughed, "I'm sorry I've been avoiding you and Derek. Just for the record I'm over the whole werewolf thing. You are still Scott. Stiles helped me to see that. If you see Derek tell him I'm sorry."

"HEY YOU! MR. MCCALL!" someone shouted over the loud music.

"Got to run," Scott said as he ran off. I giggled at him.

I just wandered around looking for someplace to sit. I saw this guy who was in one of my classes. What was his name again? I'm trying to remember. He does not talk much. What was his name? I huffed. I walked closer and I finally remembered his name. It's Isaac Lahey.

"Hey Isaac!" I smiled and waved, "Are you enjoying yourself?" He shrugged. "It's fun but it's not my thing."

"Same for me. I only came cause I thought it would be fun!" I sat next to him. "Have you got a date?" I asked.

Isaac just shook his head.

"No?" I asked. "Well with you dressed up I find that hard to believe." I nudged him. He smiles.

"It's a dance you're supposed to dress up," he reminded me.

"Well would you like to dance?"

He looks unsure for a moment. "I can't dance." He told me.

"Neither can I; I dance worse than Stiles," I told him and we looked at Stiles dancing.

"Ok, if you're really that bad maybe I won't look so bad." Isaac joked. I laughed, "Well we will just see about that."

He stood up and offered me his hand which I took. We went on to the dance floor and danced. After a few songs, a slow song came on. He was about to walk away but I stopped him. I asked, "One more please."

He nodded. He put his hands on my hips and I put my arms around his neck and we swayed to the slow song.

"I knew you weren't bad at dancing," I told him. He smiles, "I guess I'm ok. But you...you're not as bad as Stiles." I laughed. After the song ended we hugged and he walked off. He was probably going home.

I saw Stiles.

"Hey," I shouted over the loud music, "Want to dance?"

He agreed. We were dancing like idiots but who cares it was a lot of fun. We danced and danced. Yet another slow song came on. He looked at me.

"Why not," I said. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I swayed my hips to the music. As we were dancing around in a circle, I rested my head on his chest 'til the slow song ended.

"Thanks Emily," he smiles.

"No. Thank you Stiles" I said. I hugged him then pulled away.

"Now go back to your beautiful date!" I was referring to Lydia. He grins and kisses my forehead and runs off to her and they danced.

An hour later Stiles asked if I had seen Lydia.

"Where is she?" Stiles stated to panic.

"The lacrosse field!" we both shouted. We headed out there. Stiles saw her and he ran after her. Someone was attacking her. He screamed, "LYDIA!" When he got close enough the guy turned to talk to Stiles.

Stiles was holding her to his chest, "Someone Help!"

I gasped, "Oh my god! Lydia!" The guy left with Stiles and Jackson ran out and took her away.

-:-

We are in the hospital waiting to see how she is. Scott told me what he did to stay in the dance. He was dancing with Danny and Scott pretended to be gay so the Coach couldn't throw him out without seeming homophobic which is why they left him.

An hour later, we found out Lydia will get better soon. She just needs to stay in for now so they can keep an eye in her but she was bitten so now there is a nervous wait to see if she survives or will she die from the bite.

"Wait, Peter Hale is the alpha?" I asked confused.

"Yeah," Scott told me, "But Derek told me he can't even move!" I'm so confused.

"He's a werewolf! They can heal," Stiles reminded me.

"He was the one who attacked me!" I said.

I got a text from Kate. It read.

'Hey Emily we need to meet up. We have a wolf. I'll give you a lesson about them. X'

My reply was:

'I'll come over tomorrow. I'm quite shattered now after the dance. Where are we meeting? X'

Kate quickly texted back.

"My house! X'

Looks like I'm going to the Argent's tomorrow.


End file.
